


Taylor Hebert, Tough On Crime (Totally, Unquestioningly Unpowered Taylor)

by AZalmega



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Crack, Crime Fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZalmega/pseuds/AZalmega
Summary: After her unfortunate hospitalization, Taylor Hebert has returned to the festering hellhole that is Winslow High, along with a new view of life:The system is broken.Equality and justice, the core values of law and order in America, has been compromised by the filthy scums sucking on the life of hard-working American, including her home town. The gangs, the drug dealers, the sex traffickers, these leeches must be burned and banished to staunch the wound infecting Brockton Bay! Say goodbye to Taylor Hebert and say hi to the Adjudicator!Warming: Extreme Crack. You have been warned.
Kudos: 7





	Taylor Hebert, Tough On Crime (Totally, Unquestioningly Unpowered Taylor)

**Taylor Hebert, Tough On Crime**

-0-

  
**1.1  
  
  
Winslow High, Brockton Bay, MA  
12:45 PM, Lunchtime**  
  
After her unfortunate hospitalization, Taylor Hebert has returned to the festering hellhole that is Winslow High, along with a new view of life:  
  
The system is broken.  
  
Equality and justice, the core values of law and order in America, has been compromised by the filthy scums sucking on the life of hard-working American, including her home town. The gangs, the drug dealers, the sex traffickers, these leeches must be burned and banished to staunch the wound infecting Brockton Bay! Say goodbye to Taylor Hebert and say hi to the **Adjudicator**!  
  
Donning her disguise, Taylor strives to bring the law back to Brockton Bay.  
  
Her first step, one of many, will be Winslow High! She will infiltrate the school with her solid disguise and bring down judgment to the criminals and gangbangers, whatever means neces-  
  
**SLAM!**  
  
"Mornin' Hebert! Guys, look at her! Hebert is making out with the floor. Ha **haha _haha_**!"  
  
Damn it! She paid good money for these contact lenses! It was such a good disguise! How did they recognize her!? How **dare** they tripped the **Adjudicator**!?  
  
Standing up and dusting away any Winslow residue ( _Ew! Is that a piece of gum stuck on her jeans!?_ ), Taylor fled her failed attempt to make Winslow a haven of law and order. Winslow will rue the day they tripped their judge, jury, and execu-  
  
**SLAM!**  
  
Okay, that one was her fault. Walking and inner-monologuing are a no-go, especially when it led you straight into a wall, reminding herself that she is not Harry Potter.  
  
It may also have to do with the itchy contact lenses she purchased. Apparently, her dad canceled her all of her Health Insurance plans, which includes optometry. When you are as poor as the Heberts, you must make sacrifices to keep food on the table. She has to make do with fake contact lenses that make her eyes waters now and then.  
  
Huh, her visions are reddening. Her thirst for justice must have triggere-  
  
Yikes, are these bloody tears!?  
  
**_SLAM!_**  
  
Not agai-  
  
Wait a second, that wasn't her. She didn't take a step this time.  
  
It was Greg Veder, tripping on his untied shoelaces. She hoped he got Dental Insurance because his mouth is looking very much Merchant-y from that fall. Not that you wouldn't think twice if klutzy Greg Veder is part of the Merchant. He is definitely, 100% high most of the time, always erratic and doing things on impulse without sound logic, another victim to drug. Taylor is glad she is not anything like Veder.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she made her way outside to the school parking lot, staring back into the hellhole that had given birth to her. She will lick her wound for now. This day is nothing but a setback, this mission inconsequential to her many schemes ahead.  
  
Watch out Brockton Bay, the Adjudicator is here!  
  
. . .  
  
Hold up, Taylor feels like she is missing something important.  
  
Cape Name, check.  
Tragic backstory/Accident, check.  
Plausible motivation, check.  
A Moral dilemma, check.  
  
What could she be missing?  
  
. . .  
. . .  
  
RIGHT! She forgot to **trigger**!  
  
With a new step added to her plan, Taylor leaps into the air at her newfound revelation!  
  
She is gonna trigger! She is gonna trigger! She is gonna trigger! She is-  
  
. . .  
. . .  
. . .  
  
What is a trigger? How does she order a trigger? More importantly, how much does it cost!? Hopefully, it doesn't cost more than her contacts. She has already used up her yearly allowance.  
  
Taking out her notepad, Taylor sighs as she added ' _trigger_ ' into her shopping list.  
  
  
  


-0-

  
**AU** : This is my first full Worm fic. Any critique is helpful. Or not. Just be silent, I don't mind . . . . _it is so lonely._


End file.
